1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a character input method, in particular, to a character input method applicable to a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In an era of information technology with rapid development of the electronic industry, electronic information is indispensable in people's lives. It is quite common for users to exchange electronic messages and store electronic data on handheld electronic devices, especially, on portable mobile communication devices and personal digital assistants (PDAs). The mobile communication device is, for example, a mobile phone or an electronic device with wireless communication function.
With the progress in various hi-tech products derived from the computer, mobile communication products, and communication network techniques, manufacturers in this field are devoted to bringing forth lighter, thinner, multi-functional, and cheaper hi-tech products and handheld electronic devices to cater for the demands and preferences of the consumers. In particular, the mobile phones and PDAs, the most commonly used at present, are closely related to our life. The capability of those handheld electronic devices to operate more conveniently and efficiently and provide more functions and services has already become an important index to determine whether the manufacturing techniques of the communication products at fair prices are advancing or not.
Currently, manners for operating a handheld electronic device and inputting characters are provided as follows: 1. operation and input through a conventional combination of a numerical keyboard and functional keys; 2. screen handwriting combined with keyboard operations; 3. touch keys combined with keyboard operations; 4. a handwriting pen combined with functional keys; and 5. full-screen touch operations. The current keyboard is, for example, a full keyboard, or referred to as a QWERTY keyboard. Similar to a computer keyboard, the QWERTY keyboard not only has a complete set of keys, but also has multiple combination and functional keys. Compared with the conventional keyboard merely composed of letters and numerals, the QWERTY keyboard provides diversified operating modes, and raises the input speed.
However, when inputting through a keyboard, the user has to first learn the input method and memorize the arrangement of the keyboard, which is not intuitive to the user and also difficult to handle. Further, in screen handwriting, the user must hold the handheld electronic device with one hand, and hold the handwriting pen with the other. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient for the user to operate in a bumpy or crowded mass transportation vehicle.